


dead end

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bad End AU, Gore, Multi, Snuff, zombie gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: What if when Leon was crawling through the barrier into the east hallway, Marvin didn't get there fast enough to pull him out?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Kudos: 20





	dead end

Rotten hands snag at his leg and they pull him back through. But for some reason, they're not ripping him apart yet.

Nails dig into his skin keeping him in place, hot mouths drooling over his bare neck.  _ This is it, _ he cries to himself.

Teeth scrapes at his flesh, pressure increasing until it almost breaks through and he sobs.

Leon hears the groans behind him, above him, hands pulling at his pants. He's surrounded and his only hope is bittersweet but futile. The warm light coming from under the barrier mocks him so.

They hold him down. Slick tongues and half broken jaws mouth at his untainted body.

He's completely laid bare, weapons scattered among their knees where he can't reach, clothes torn to bits. All he can do is lean his head into his shoulder, look away from the escape he could've had and accept the despair about to come.

A pressure from behind, hard, blunt  _ -oh god no, don't- _

They thrust in without care for the body beneath them. Inside him is warm and wet with blood. Leon's screams only bring more to his dead end.

.

.

.

Marvin notices an odd sound, of laboured breathing and soft crying and wet noises that make him shiver. He sees a hand barely reaching out from under the shutters but he doesn't dare to come too close. There's too much growling on the other side. There's nothing he can do.

But when he kneels down and shines the flash light under, dull blue eyes look right back at him.

And that's all he gets to see before Leon gets pulled back, zombies taking his place now that his mouth is free. Marvin jerks back, he doesn't dare sneak anymore looks after that.

The kid's far past salvation and there's nothing he can do about it but step down on the shutter to block the path completely.

Body after body force themselves into Leon, rotten and hard and drooling with cum. Breaking his jaw to fit in another cock, biting into his flesh, rutting against the raw muscles.

Some get even deeper and fuck into his guts, into the holes they made for themselves.

While Leon's long gone.

His skin turns paler than before, the veins that remain grow dark. Fresh blood and rotten blood puddle under his cooling body.

The last bright spark of his life subjected to pain, humiliation, despair snuffed out.


End file.
